


salted caramel macchiato

by lowkeyamen



Series: handmade heaven [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Backstory, Barista!Taeyong, Before he settled down, Getting Together, M/M, Prequel, Taeyong is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Johnny falls in love with a tiny barista that can't make coffee to save his life.





	salted caramel macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> here's a lil look at how Johnny and Taeyong first got together!! This was waaaay before they had a hundred kids and Taeyong was a lil different back then uwu. He rly settled down when he got with Johnny (which was a miracle considering to be honest)

Taeyong was sick. Sick of the smell of coffee, sick of the giggling teenage girls that were gathered around a table near the cash register and he was most definitely sick of people asking him to write his number along with their name their take out cup. 

He just wanted to go home. 

Actually, he didn't. He had a 5000 word essay he had to write on corporate responsibility that was due in at the end of the week, and that was the last thing he wanted to do after an nine hour shift. He would much rather go out and get shitfaced and maybe find a cute guy to make out with. That's what university was all about anyway, right? 

He looked over at the clock as he chewed on a straw, pretty much the only thing he could find to entertain himself with in here. Only half an hour left. Thank jesus. 

This wasn't quite how Taeyong expected his university life to turn out. He thought it would be all independence and wild parties and crazy sex. He just hadn't really expected that independence to involve bills and working in a shitty little coffee shop. 

He didn't even like coffee. 

He rolled his eyes as the bell on the door tinkled. Did people have nothing better to do than go out for coffee at 9pm? Wasn't caffeine meant to be bad for sleep or whatever?

He glanced over to the guy approaching the counter, eyes widening as he really took him in. He was...well, as much of a cliche as it was, tall, dark and handsome. Sorta nerdy looking, in a buttoned up trench coat, thick rimmed glasses and jeans that were just a little too short, but handsome nonetheless. 

"Hey, what do you want?"

The brunette looked up at the menu, then down at him, then back up at the menu, lips falling apart slightly. 

Taeyong drummed his fingers on the counter, patience had never been one of his virtues. Even a few seconds of a customer debating their order was too much for his liking, especially so close to the end of his shift. 

"Hello? Are you gonna order or what?"

The dark haired man looked a little taken aback, probably at Taeyong's blunt nature. It wouldn't be the first time someone had complained about his customer service skills, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. Just as well his manager was also a student that didn't really care all that much. He may hate this job, but at least he wasn't scrubbing toilets or flipping burgers or anything. 

"I, uh- I'll have a decaffeinated macchiato with hazelnut milk and a pump of salted caramel, please. Large. To go."

Taeyong quirked an eyebrow. He hadn't expected that. Handsome nerdy guy looked more the espresso type, not...whatever this mess was. He swore people just made up these ridiculous drinks to fuck with him. Couldn't they just pick something off the menu? 

"Sure, whatever." He sighed, blowing strands of emerald blue hair out of his eyes as he scrawled the order down on a paper cup. No doubt he would forget it in approximately fifteen seconds, anyway. "Name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name?" Taeyong shot the guy a look. Was he fucking stupid, or what? Maybe he just worse those glasses to looksmart. "For the cup."

"Uh..." The dark-haired man looked around. There was about four people in the entire cafe, and no one in the line behind him... "Does it really matter? There's no one else here."

"Look," Taeyong really did not have the patience for this, bot tonight, "it's my job to ask, so that I can give the right person the right drink. If you want to take your chances on a huge group of people appearing out of nowhere and ending up with a triple shot iced Americano, then be my guest."

Handsome nerdy guy smirked. He smirked. Was this fucking funny to him? Did he enjoywasting the time of student baristas that quite clearly hated their jobs and just wanted to get the fuck out of here? Who the fuck did this guy thinks he wa-

"Johnny."

Taeyong stopped his inner monologue - the only thing that kept him from exploding in customers faces. 

"Sorry, what?"

"Johnny. My name is Johnny."

He was smiling now. Handsome nerdy guy - no, Johnny was smiling and...holy fuck did he look cute when he smiled. 

No, Taeyong. You're meant to be angry. This guy is making your job harder than it needs to be. Just make his ridiculous drink so he can fuck off. 

"Great." Taeyong scowled, scribbling the name down before ringing up the amount on the till. "That'll be £5.60."

He didn't even bother to feign a smile as Johnny paid him, throwing the money in the cash register before turning his back on Johnny to make the drink. He better not burn himself again. 

Taeyong wouldn't say he was a coffee making pro, technically the machine did most of the work for him, which was lucky really because he honestly didn't know the difference between a macchiato and a cappuccino. He just had to press a couple of buttons and wait. 

But this time he felt almost...nervous. He literally just had to press the latte button and- Wait. He did ask for a latte, right? Taeyong looked down at the markings he'd made in the cup. No. Macchiato. Close enough. 

He just felt like he couldn't focus. He could practically feel Johnny's eyes burning into the back of his head, watching his every move. All he had to do was press a button for fucks sake, what was his problem? 

Taeyong groaned, audibly. No doubt Johnny would have heard him and would be smirking to himself again. 

He knew exactly what his problem was. He hadn't gotten laid in two weeks. Two whole weeks. And now because this vaguely attractive guy was paying him just the tiniest bit of attention - it was a smile, for fucks sake - he was getting all flustered. He couldn't believe his dick would betray him like this. 

He popped the lid on the paper cup, double checking the order to make sure he got it right. Something told him Johnny was waiting for him to mess up. But no. He'd made it perfectly. Maybe he'd want to come back soon for another on-

Taeyong.He inwardly cursed himself. Sort yourself out. 

"Here."

He placed the drink down on the counter, resisting the urge to slam it because he was the one that would get burned by the piping hot liquid, anyway. 

"What? You not gonna call my name?"

Taeyong quirked an eyebrow. Again. He felt like that was his signature look today. 

"Seriously?"

"Well," Johnny shrugged, hands in the pockets of his mac, "you did insist on taking it."

Taeyong sighed. Loudly. Was this night ever going to fucking end?

He stepped back, drink in hand, clearing his throat. 

"Johnny? Anyone here called Johnny? He's, like, this tall nerdy guy with a smartass mouth and a taste for stupid drinks." Taeyong looked around the room, straight past the guy laughing softly at the counter. 

"No? Guess I'll just throw this away then." 

"Woah- Hold on now!" Johnny laughed a little louder as Taeyong moved over to the bin. He may be having fun teasing this tiny, green-haired barista, but he actually really wanted that coffee. "The smartass is here and he'd like his stupid drink, thank you."

Taeyong couldn't help but scoff as he passed it over. What was with this guy, seriously? Was he flirting or did he just not have anything better to do with his time? 

"Well, enjoy." That was it. That one word was Taeyong's good customer service quota used up for the day, even though it was completely dripping with sarcasm. 

He turned back around, figuring he should probably tidy up a little before his shift ended. 

"Excuse me?"

Taeyong's rolled his eyes, spinning on his heel to face the counter. What now? 

"Yes?"

"This isn't what I ordered."

"You what?" 

This time both of Taeyong's eyesbrows were raised, disappearing under his fringe. Was this guy serious? 

"I...I asked for salted caramel." Johnny cleared his throat, shrinking back into his coat a little. "This is just normal caramel."

Taeyong stared back at him in sheer disbelief. Was he having a laugh? Like here was any actual difference...

"Can you make me another one?"

"Are you for real?"

"Well- Yeah, that is what I ordered and you made it wrong..."

"Well maybe if you hadn't ordered something so stupid."

"I mean- you're the one who got it wrong and it is your job, so..."

Taeyong gasped, dramatically, to say the least. It was his job? Who the fuck did this guy think he was? Coming in here and ordering him around? Okay, so maybe it was his job. Tenchnically. Okay, so he was employed as a barista, but did that mean he had to take shit from customers? Well, probably. But was he going to? Fuck no. 

"You wanted salted caramel, yeah?"

"Yes please."

"No problem." Taeyong mustered up the fakest smile he could. He was the one who messed up so he should be the one to fix it, right? That was his job after all. If Johnny wanted salted caramel, then that's what he was going to get.

He took the lid off before leaning over to his right and grabbing a salt shaker. 

Johnny's jaw dropped as he watched on in horror. As he watched this tiny, very bitchy, green-haired barista pour salt straight into his drink before stirring it with a sweet smile on his lips. 

"There you go. Salted caramel."

And with that he spun back around, a spring in his step now he'd gotten his own back on a particularly annoying customer. 

And look at that! It was time to go home! Finally, things were starting to look up!

He untied his apron, balling it up and throwing it on the counter before shouting for whoever was covering the till next. There was no way he was waiting around for them, he'd rather just leave it unmanned. Wasn't his money, anyway. 

"Woah woah woah. Are you finished?" Johnny put his hand out to stop him as Taeyong practically skipped out from behind the counter. 

"Yep. So you're not my problem anymore, see ya."

Johnny gaped as fhe emerald-haired boy strutted off through the cafe, heading for a door he could only assume led to the staff room. 

"Taeyong!"

Taeyong faltered, eyebrows furrowed as he turned around. 

"How do you know my name?"

Johnny just laughed. Again. Why was this guy always laughing? What did he have to be so happy about? 

"It's on your badge."

Taeyong looked down at the name badge, stuck to his black t-shirt for all to see. Of course. Of course this was the one day he actually chose to wear it. 

"Okay, well, congratulations. You know my name."

Taeyong began to walk off again, intent on leaving, regardless of what this guy actually wanted. 

"Wait."

He turned back. Again. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Why couldn't this guy just let him live? All he wanted was to go out, get slammed and pretend he didn't have a load of work to do for his degree. Was that really too much to ask?

"What now? I'm finished, if you think I'm making you another coffee then you're sadly mistaken."

"I- I was actually gonna ask you what you were doing, like, after your shift."

Taeyong...Taeyong couldn't even muster up a new facial expression. He was completely frozen. 

What the actual fuck? 

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're...cute."

Cute? Johnny thought he was fucking cute? He wasn't sure many customers would use that word to describe him considering how he spoke to them. 

"Cute? You think I'm cute after I poured salt in your drink?"

Johnny chuckled under his breath. "Yeah, I do actually. I want to take you out sometime."

Taeyong's eyes widened. Wow. Well, he definitely hadn't seen that one coming. He was expecting Johnny to ask for a manager so he could leave a formal complaint or something. 

"Well, uh..." it wasn't often that Taeyong was left lost for words, but this would do it. "Sure, I was just gonna go get drunk after this to be honest so..."

"Great." Johnny beamed. Going out and getting smashed wasn't usually his idea of the perfect first date, but he actually wouldn't mind that right now. His degree was killing him. "My friend works at this bar near here so I can get cheap drinks."

"Okay..." Taeyong nodded. This was...weird. He figured it was probably a step up from going drinking alone and waking up in some random guys bed, but it was still weird. "Just because you're getting me drunk doesn't mean you're getting in my pants, though."

Johnny raised his eyebrows. Did Taeyong really just say that? In the middle of the cafe in which he worked? Sure, there weren't many people in, but the ones that were definitely heard. 

"That wasn't my intention..." Johnny's lost puppy look changed as his lips curled up into a smirk. A smirk Taeyong would grow to love because it meant something amazing was coming his way. "Yet, anyway."

Wow. 

Taeyong hadn't expected handsome nerdy guy to be so... The way his voice dropped an octave, peering over those thick rimmed glasses slightly. Maybe he would put out tonight, after all. 

He didn't even respond, knowing fine well the next thing that came out of his mouth would be utter filth and he'd probably end up on his knees sucking Johnny's dick in the middle of his workplace. He didn't really feel like getting fired and arrested for public indecency in the same night. 

Johnny watched as Taeyong slinked off to get his jacket. This wasn't how he expected his night to turn out either, but he just couldn't resist asking that tiny, green-haired barista out. Most people would be completely put off, if not totally offended by someone so rude and bitchy, but Johnny actually found him kind of endearing. He was cute, in his own little way, and he couldn't resist asking him out. 

It was risky, considering how Taeyong had spoke to him up until then, but he was glad it paid off. Who knew, maybe this would develop into something beautiful. Maybe they'd get married and have a load of kids and-

Johnny shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Taeyong deally didn't seem like the family type, and they had literally just met. He'd keep his crazy domestic thoughts for later, if anything were to come of this. 

"Ready?"

Taeyong remerged from the staff room, jacket thrown over his arm as the two of them left, deciding they may as well walk to the bar, being poor students and all. 

"Yep. I think you owe me at least three shots for the hassle you've put me through today."

Johnny scoffed. "The hassle I'veput you through?"

"Yeah. I was just waiting around for my shift to end then you glided in asking for all sorts of dumb shit."

"I wasted six pounds and didn't even get my drink because you ruined it."

"Well, you should have been happy with the first one I made you."

"I bet you get like, no tips."

"I just steal them from other people." Taeyong shrugged. "Plus, I get cute guys asking me out instead, which is way better."

"Oh? Does that happen a lot?"

Taeyong laughed under his breath, it did, actually, more than he'd like. 

"Yeah. I usually turn them down though."

"Oh, so what makes me so special? Is it because you think I'm cute?" Johnny teased, knowing fine well Taeyong hasn't meant to say that aloud before. 

Fuck.

"Maybe." He shrugged again, trying to play it cool. Why in God's name had he said that? What an idiot. "In a nerdy kind of way."

Johnny smiled. He has no idea why he was drawn to someone like Taeyong. They were polar opposites. He was brought up to be polite and courteous, whereas Taeyong didn't seem to give a fuck. It was refreshing, actually. He had moved away for university to meet new people, and he most definitely had tonight. 

He stole a glimpse of the tiny forrest-haired boy as the walked. He was...he was actually really beautiful. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim street lighting and he had the poutiest little lips. He was gorgeous. 

His thoughts were brought to a halt as Taeyong scowled.  

"It's not this place, is it?"

"Yeah...why?"

Johnny just about made out a tiny whine escaping Taeyong's throat. 

"I'm kinda, sorta...barred from here."

"How?" 

"I might have called the bartender a dumb bitch because she made my cocktail wrong... And then I got in a fight with the bouncer when he tried to kick me out." 

Johnny was...stunned, to say the least. So much so that he burst out laughing. Was Taeyong for real? 

"What's so funny?"

"Just...the irony."

Taeyong narrowed his eyes. Okay, so...he was a hypocrite. What of it?

"You know, I could get you banned from my cafe too."

"I didn't call you a dumb bitch."

"There's no witnesses to say you didn't, though." Taeyong quipped back, matter or factly. "And I'm tiny and adorable. People would believe me over you."

Johnny just shook his head. He had definitely never met anyone like Taeyong before. 

"Where do you wanna go then? Since you're not allowed in here."

Taeyong just shrugged. He wasn't sure there were any decent bars close by. 

"We could...just go back to mine. My housemate has plenty of beers we could take and I have tequila, so... it'd be cheaper."

"You're inviting someone you've only just met back to yours?"

"Yeah." Taeyong deadpanned. "I've already told you you're not getting any tonight and I'm pretty sure I could take you if you tried anything. I have a black belt in taekwondo."

It had barely been an hour and Taeyong just kept surprising him. He wondered just how much more he could find out about the smaller boy if anything were to come of this. He looked like he and another trick or two up his sleeve. 

"Great, lets go." Taeyong took Johnny's hand in his own, pulling him down a connecting street. "I'm fucking gagging for a drink."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) if u have any questions and bc, well, i am despo for attention pls love me uwu thank u xo


End file.
